1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor structure and, more particularly, to a front side illuminated semiconductor structure with improved light absorption efficiency and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional front side illuminated semiconductor structure is absorbing light, the light beam not entering light sensing elements or the light beam not being totally absorbed in passing the light sensing elements for the first time is not reused. Accordingly, the conventional front side illuminated semiconductor structure has low light absorption efficiency.